1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to techniques for performing processing such as detection of a physical quantity (a resistance or a capacitance) of an element device (a pixel, a memory cell, or a constituent electric element thereof) included in a matrix device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of applying coded signals to a plurality of signal lines (drive lines) of a matrix device at the same time and detecting a physical quantity (a physical quantity to be measured, a first physical quantity) of another signal line (sense line) intersecting the drive lines, thereby calculating physical quantities (physical quantities to be calculated, second physical quantities) of element devices at intersections of the drive lines and the sense line.
In Patent Document 1, a potential (a voltage) is given as an example of the physical quantity to be measured, and capacitances at the intersections of the drive lines and the sense line are given as an example of the physical quantities to be calculated. In addition, signals based on a Hadamard matrix are given as an example of the coded signals. That is, Patent Document 1 discloses inputting signals, specifically, inputting signals corresponding to elements in the first column of the Hadamard matrix to the drive lines at a first time and inputting signals corresponding to elements in the second column of the Hadamard matrix to the drive lines at a second time.
The accuracy of measurement can be improved particularly when the coded signals are signals based on a Hadamard matrix created by Sylvester's method, whereas Patent Document 1 points out that defective detection is caused because a signal of a particular drive line has permanently the same code.    [Patent Document 1] United States Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0211757